


adoration

by cishetdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cishetdean/pseuds/cishetdean
Summary: Sam accidentally interrupts Jack jerking off. Jack begs him to stay.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a pic on twitter of jack wearing sam's flannel. enjoy!

Jack is in his room alone, perched on his bed, pillow propped up behind him keeping him upright. He can’t stop thinking about Sam.

Sam, with his kind eyes and pretty mouth and broad shoulders and desire to look after Jack, to keep him safe. Being in his presence is utterly intoxicating. When they’re in a room together Jack can't take his eyes off him. There isn't a single person in the world he feels safe with more than Sam. 

Earlier they were all hanging out in the map room, pouring over research, and Jack offhandedly remarked he was cold, and Sam stood up and unbuttoned his flannel and took it off and put it on Jack. Jack still remembers how big and warm Sam’s hands felt on his shoulders through the fabric. He still remembers the affectionate smile Sam gave him before sitting back down.

The flannel is a pretty dark blue. It’s soft against his skin. It makes him feel safe. He thinks about Sam wearing this flannel all day, it pressed against his skin, and a thrill spikes through Jack. His eyes slip closed. Sam Sam Sam. He suddenly thinks of Sam doing more than just unbuttoning his flannel, but taking his shirt off as well, so his chest is bare and there’s miles and miles of skin. He thinks about Sam’s hand drifting down to undo his belt, all while his eyes are locked on Jack’s. The image of Sam naked flashes before his eyes. Jack gasps, but doesn’t push the image away. 

Jack feels warm. Heat pools in his stomach, a wicked sharp heat, but it’s nice. Really nice. He’s never felt this way before. He feels like he’s chasing some sort of high.

He’s hard. He knows enough about human existence to know that. He brings his hand down to the front of his jeans, rolls his fingers over the bulge there. He gasps. He undoes his zipper and takes off his jeans and gets a hand around his dick in one solid motion. Fuck.

He’s not quite sure what he’s doing. He only knows about sex in an abstract sense from a 2 minute talk while he was on a toilet given to him by Dean Winchester.

He curiously looks down at his dick. He thrusts into his hand, then does it again. Fuck fuck fuck. His eyes roll back into his head and his head thumps back against the headboard as he whimpers. It’s good, but it feels a bit off, like it could be better. Ugh. He doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong.

Footsteps. Loud and sharp. A door swings open. Jack opens his eyes. 

“I heard a noise, Jack are you ok– oh. _Oh_ ,” Sam stands in front of the open door, face beet red. His lips are half-parted and his eyes are on Jack’s dick.

“I’m touching myself,” Jack says matter-of-factly. He makes no move to take his hand off his dick. The man he was fantasizing about moments earlier is standing right in front of him and he’s very interested in seeing where this will go.

Sam stands there for a solid five seconds not saying a word. He stares at Jack’s dick while Jack stares at his face. His beard is coming in nicely. He’s so handsome. Sam’s eyes snap up and he rubs a big hand over his face. “Um. I-I’ll leave you be.”

“No, Sam, don't go.” He wants Sam’s hands on him so badly it has his sides feeling achy.

Sam looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Wh– Jack? What are you talking about? This is a private thing. Um.”

“Please,” he says, eyes going wide. Sam’s never been able to say no to him before, he hopes this time won’t be any different.

“I don't– There’s videos you could watch. I could um. Get my laptop for you.”

Jack hates the idea of Sam leaving. “No. It won’t help. Walk me through what to do,” he says earnestly. “I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong.”

Sam stands there, wringing his hands, his chest heaving. His frame really fills out the doorway. Jack doesn’t know what he’ll do if Sam says no, probably flop back on the bed and stare at the ceiling for the next few hours and bemoan his crush.

Sam then says a quiet “okay” and closes the door and crosses the room. Jack swears he hears a mumbled, _I’m so fucked up_ under Sam’s breath as he makes his way around the bed and settles down next to him. Sam’s long legs span the length of the bed.

“Explain to me what you’re doing,” Sam says softly. He still looks nervous, like he might bolt any second.

“‘m fisting my dick. It feels good. Really good. But it hurts a bit, too. I don't know why.”

“You need to get it more wet,” Sam says. Oh. Sam is so smart. The corner of Jack’s mouth pulls up in a smile. Sam is such a good teacher. “Put your fingers in your mouth and swirl your tongue around and get them wet, alright kiddo?”

Jack squints. “I don't-” There’s some disconnect with his brain. He can’t figure out how many fingers to use, what if he uses too many? His hand stays firmly on his dick and he stares back up at Sam wordlessly.

Jack hears Sam swallow harshly. “Here, I’ll help you,” Sam says, and then he reaches his hand out to grab hold of Jack’s hand. His fingers brush dangerously close to Jack’s dick. Jack’s whole body is screaming _please, please touch me_ , but instead Sam brings Jack’s hand up to Jack’s mouth.

Four of Jack’s fingers slip past his lips, pressing down on his tongue. Jack instinctively laps at them. Sam’s hand is still on his wrist, guiding his fingers deeper until he starts choking.

“Good boy,” Sam says. A wave of arousal hits Jack so hard he almost shivers. Fuck fuck fuck.

“That should be wet enough,” Sam says, and takes Jack’s hand out of his mouth and puts it on Jack’s cock again. Jack gets his fingers around his shaft. He rubs his thumb against the slick drop of pre-come on the head. “Up and down, that’s right.”

Jack lets out a moan as he continues to stroke, Sam’s big hand still on top of his. Jack thrusts into his hand, again and again. If Jack isn’t mistaken, Sam’s eyes look a bit blown wide, and he’s shifting on the bed.

“Kiss me, please,” Jack says, staring up at Sam in adoration.

Sam doesn’t even pause before bringing his free hand up to cup Jack’s cheek and leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. It delves into a heavier kiss, and Jack lets go of his dick to grasp at Sam’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He’s so big it feels like Jack’s entire body is being overtaken by his. 

Sam’s hand grips his dick, and Jack gasps against his lips. Sam jerks him off in smooth, sure motions, roughly kissing him through it. Jack didn’t know it could ever feel like this. It feels so _good_. He thrusts up into Sam’s hand more. God. God. _God_.

Jack comes, thick liquid spilling out of his dick in thick ribbons, getting all over Sam’s hand. “F-fuck,” Jack groans out, peeling away from Sam’s lips for a moment to breathe heavy.

Jack flops back onto the bed. His dick is soft now, lying placidly against his stomach. He feels so blissful and at peace. Sam loves him. Sam loves him the way Jack loves him. A goofy smile lights up his face.

“Thank you,” he says, looking up at Sam.

“You’re welcome,” Sam says a bit sheepishly, letting go of Jack’s dick and wiping the come off on Jack’s bare thigh.

Jack smiles at him for another moment, then his eyes drift to Sam’s pants and he notices that he’s hard.

“Want me to help you?” Jack asks. He shivers in nervous anticipation at the idea of getting a hand around Sam’s dick. At getting to make him feel the pleasure he made Jack feel.

Sam’s face is red again. “No, no, um, it’s ok–”

Jack ignores him and reaches his hands down to tug at Sam’s jeans, tug his belt off.

“I’m not- Jack _stop_.”

Jack’s fingers skid against Sam’s bulge through his jeans and his dick is big, so big. He pulls down Sam’s pants more hurriedly after that.

Sam gulps and then lifts his ass so Jack can pull his underwear and pants down, his cock springing free. It’s long and thick and pretty. Jack’s mouth starts watering. He wants it in his mouth. Now.

He lurches forward, hands small on Sam’s thighs. 

“J-Jack,” Sam says, eyes wide.

Sam’s wet dick smears against Jack’s lips and he gives it a few curious kitten licks before easily parting his lips around it, the head rubbing against his tongue. Jack sucks down gently, swirling his tongue around, spit dripping down his mouth. He makes a soft, happy sound and snuggles in deeper, his nose brushing again Sam’s pubic hair. His cock is a bit too big for his mouth, choking him, but Jack doesn’t mind the feeling. Jack’s eyelids flutter as Sam brings a hand down to his jaw.

“Oh g-god,” Sam choked.

Jack smiles around the dick in his mouth. He gets a steady rhythm going, Sam’s fat dick sliding down his throat as far as Jack’s mouth will allow.

“Nnnnh- Y-you’re doing amazing. Oh god,” Sam says, voice rough. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s letting out breathless little gasps as he fucks up against Jack’s mouth. The restraint that was there earlier has left him, he seems to have completely given into pleasure. His hand on Jack’s face pushes him further onto his dick.

A warm feeling spreads through Jack at his praise. He’s doing good. He’s taking care of Sam. He smiles, continuing his steady rhythm of bobbing up and down, Sam’s cock heavy in his mouth.

“‘M. ‘M close,” Sam gasps out. “Y-you might want to pull back, kid, it’ll get messy.”

Jack does as Sam told him, taking his mouth off his dick. He watches with lips half-parted as Sam jerks himself one, two, three times and comes with a low groan. He comes across Jack’s face, painting his lips and cheeks in white.

Sam lies there, chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. When he blinks his eyes open he looks almost surprised to see Jack there, but then a small smile spreads across his face. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jack says, grinning.

Sam’s smile drops a fraction. “You can’t tell Dean, alright? He can’t find out about this.”

“Okay,” Jack agrees easily enough. “As long as we can do this again.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sam says softly, which Jack knows means _yes_. “Here, lemme get you a tissue to clean off your face, then we can cuddle, okay?”

“Sounds good!” Jack excitedly squirms. He pulls Sam's flannel tighter around himself. This has been the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ask for a part 2. other comments very very appreciated though!!


End file.
